Pericolo nell'ombra
by mar79
Summary: Questa è la mia prima fanfiction di Major Crimes, è una storia corale, riguarda tutta la squadra, ma principalmente il caso, Sharon e la sua famiglia. E' ambientata tra le stagioni 4 e 5. "Non abbiate mai paura dell'ombra. E' li a significare che vicino, da qualche parte, c'è la luce che illumina." Ruth E. Renkel
1. Chapter 1

Io non possiedo nulla, Major Crimes e i suoi personaggi sono di proprietà della TNT.

 **Pericolo nell'ombra**

Capitolo 1

La sua tazza da tè preferita stretta tra le mani, Sharon era appoggiata alla ringhiera del terrazzo e lasciava vagare lo sguardo sulla città che si apriva sotto di lei. Era da poco passata l'alba e quello era uno dei momenti che preferiva, quando la città non era più addormentata ma neanche del tutto liberata dal torpore notturno, quando le prime luci e le prime voci cominciavano a riempire l'aria e i raggi del sole iniziavano a far sentire il loro tepore. Quando poteva ancora illudersi che omicidi e violenza non fossero tra le attività principali a LA. Si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro e bevve un sorso del sue tè caldo per cercare di scacciare i brutti pensieri insinuatisi a forza nella sua mente. _"Basta"_ si disse, " _cerca di concentrarti sulle cose belle della tua vita, hai tanto per cui essere felice e grata"_.

Il rumore della porta scorrevole della vetrata la fece voltare. Eccola lì una delle ragioni per cui essere felice. "Ricky, scusami ti ho svegliato".

Suo figlio le si avvicinò e, dopo averle dato un bacio sulla guancia, si appoggiò alla ringhiera dando le spalle al panorama. "Non preoccuparti mamma, mi piace alzarmi presto… di solito. Devo averlo preso da te" concluse accompagnando le parole con un grande sbadiglio.

"Già, lo vedo" rise lei facendogli una carezza. Ricky era arrivato a Los Angeles due giorni prima per una settimana di vacanza da passare in famiglia e, come capitava in quelle occasioni, si era sistemato sul divano del soggiorno. Sharon era così felice di averlo a casa, anche se per un breve periodo, le occasioni per stare insieme erano talmente rare con Ricky così impegnato con il suo lavoro. Perciò aveva deciso di fare qualcosa che non faceva praticamente mai: aveva lasciato Provenza a capo della MC e si era presa un week end completamente libero da dedicare ai suoi due ragazzi. Non avevano fatto nulla di particolare, avevano mangiato fuori, girato per la città e per negozi – secondo Sharon, Ricky doveva assolutamente rinnovare il suo guardaroba e farsi un taglio di capelli decente – erano andati al cinema ma, soprattutto, erano stati insieme a chiacchierare, scherzare e ridere e ogni momento passato insieme era stato veramente speciale per lei. A volte a lei, Ricky e Rusty si erano uniti anche Gus e Andy, e il suo cuore si era gonfiato di gioia rendendosi conto come tutti insieme fossero ormai una famiglia e che quella era anche l'immagine data a chi li osservava da fuori. Se solo anche Emily fosse stata lì la sua felicità sarebbe stata veramente completa. Anche se…

Una ruga le si formò in mezzo alla fronte e strinse le labbra come infastidita.

"Mamma, qualcosa non va? Sembri preoccupata." Ricky le si avvicinò e la guardò dritta negli occhi, poi le diede un colpetto sulla spalla con la sua. "A me puoi dirlo, problemi a lavoro? Oppure non riuscivi a dormire perché il tuo bel tenente stanotte ti ha lasciato sola?" Un sorriso malizioso distese le labbra del ragazzo. "Rusty mi ha detto che Andy si ferma qui spesso per la notte, spero non abbiate cambiato abitudini perché ci sono io. Ci sono aspetti della vostra relazione che preferisco non sapere ma …"

"Richard William Raydor, attento a quello che stai per dire" lo ammonì lei agitandogli un dito davanti al naso.

"Ehi, tranquilla, volevo solo dire che siamo tutti grandi e non vorrei creare problemi in paradiso. Penso di poter sopportare di vedere Andy in giro per casa anche al mattino presto, anzi Rusty dice che prepara un ottima colazione, e il mio stomaco gradirebbe molto assaggiarla", concluse massaggiandosi la pancia.

"Mi spiace per te ma dovrai accontentarti della mia cucina. E comunque no, Ricky, non sei tu il motivo. Certo Andy ed io preferiamo essere discreti, ma in ogni caso lui ieri sera aveva una riunione agli alcolisti anonimi e poi andava a cena da Nicole, era tanto che non la vedeva e non passava un po' di tempo con i bambini."

"Bene, sono contento di sapere che la sua assenza non dipende da me!" Ed era sincero. Rusty lo teneva informato degli sviluppi della relazione della loro madre e sapeva, per aver parlato con lei e per averli visti in quei giorni, che quei due erano veramente felici insieme e che Andy era realmente ciò di cui sua madre aveva bisogno in quel momento della sua vita. Lo capiva da come si guardavano, da come si sfioravano appena possibile e da come si sorridevano e ridevano insieme. Doveva ammettere di non aver mai visto prima sua madre tanto rilassata e spontanea. Ma ciò che lo aveva veramente convinto era stato l'averli visti baciarsi. Stava tornando dal bagno e, entrando in cucina, li aveva colti in flagrante, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, completamente estranei a tutto ciò che non fosse la persona che stavano stringendo e accarezzando, persi in un completo momento di beatitudine. Allora, non volendoli mettere in imbarazzo, era tornato sui suoi passi e aveva fatto abbastanza rumore per avvisarli della sua presenza. Era entrato solo quando aveva sentito sua madre chiedere a Andy di passarle l'insalata. Sorrise al ricordo e si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Ora entro a farmi una doccia prima che il fratellino si svegli e occupi il bagno per almeno un'ora."

"Vai caro, io resterò qui ancora un poco". Rimasta sola, il sorriso scomparve dalle sua labbra e una profonda ruga tornò a solcarle la fronte. Come poteva spiegare a Ricky che quella notte non aveva dormito perché dalla sera prima aveva uno strano senso d'inquietudine che non la abbandonava? Aveva la sensazione che qualcosa di brutto stesse per abbattersi su di loro, una sensazione viscerale diventata quasi un dolore fisico che l'aveva costretta ad abbandonare il letto e a cercare conforto nel suo amato the. Lei non era certo il tipo che si fidava delle sensazioni o prendeva le proprie decisioni in base ad esse. Amava le regole, i fatti concreti, con quelli si sentiva al sicuro, con quelli lavorava ogni giorno, ma quella volta era una percezione troppo forte e troppo concreta per poterla ignorare. Qualcosa di brutto, qualcosa di pericoloso e, tremò al pensiero, forse qualcosa di mortale.

Guardò un ultima volta la città ormai completamente sveglia e si appoggiò una mano sulla bocca per trattenere un singhiozzo. Sperava solo di essere in errore.


	2. Chapter 2

Io non possiedo nulla, Major Crimes e i suoi personaggi appartengono a TNT.

La storia è ambientata tra le stagioni 4 e 5.

N.d.A.: Grazie per i vostri commenti, sono felice che la storia vi piaccia.

 **Capitolo 2**

Un'ora più tardi la casa era in piena attività. Sharon era in cucina a preparare la colazione per tutti; Ricky leggeva qualcosa sul suo iPad seduto comodamente nella poltrona vicino la vetrata, i piedi appoggiati sul tavolino da caffè, mentre Rusty faceva avanti e indietro tra la sua camera e il bagno.

Il silenzio fu spezzato dal suono del campanello. "Uno di voi due può aprire, per favore" chiese Sharon, impegnata ai fornelli.

Ricky non si mosse dal suo posto, anzi sprofondò ancora di più nella poltrona. "Rusty, hai sentito la mamma? Apri la porta fratellino."

Rusty andò ad aprire lanciando un'occhiataccia al fratello che gli sorrideva e faceva una smorfia ironica.

Sulla soglia c'era Andy e il ragazzo accennò quello che, con molta fantasia, poteva considerarsi un sorriso. "Tenente" lo salutò, "Sharon è in cucina, io vado a finire di prepararmi." E senza aggiungere altro ritornò nella sua stanza.

"Buongiorno anche a te ragazzo", sorrise Andy entrando in casa agitando la testa. "Ricky" salutò l'atro ragazzo con un cenno del capo. Un largo sorriso gli distese le labbra quando arrivò di fronte a Sharon. "Ciao" sussurrò mentre l'attirava vicina per darle un bacio sulla testa. Lei ricambiò il sorriso e gli accarezzò il petto all'altezza del cuore.

Ricky, che aveva osservato tutta la scena, sollevò un sopracciglio. "Tenente, questa mattina presto mi è stato riferito che la mia presenza non vi ha fatto cambiare le vostre abitudini. Mi hanno detto il falso?"

Andy era confuso, non capiva dove Ricky volesse andare a parare e perciò guardò Sharon in una muta richiesta di spiegazioni. Lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle e sorridere con un cenno d'assenso, come a dire "è strano lo so, ma accontentalo". E Andy lo fece. "No, ragazzo, è vero. Siamo quel che vedi."

"Quindi devo credere che sia così che al mattino saluti la donna che ami?" chiese incrociando le braccia sul petto e cercando di mantenersi serio. "Mi sarei aspettato di meglio da uno con la tua fama, tenente!"

Sharon non poté evitare di arrossire. "Ricky smettila subito, e togli i piedi dal tavolino!"

"Dai mamma, era una domanda innocente. Capisco che abbiate un'età, ma quando si ama…"

"Richard!" le guance di Sharon adesso erano in fiamme, gli occhi spalancati. Suo figlio era sempre stato un tipo ironico e con la battuta pronta, ma adesso stava esagerando, tutte quelle domande e quei discorsi sull'amore iniziavano a essere fuori luogo.

"Ok, ok," si intromise Andy mentre appoggiava la giacca allo schienale di una sedia. "Posso?" chiese guardando Ricky con occhi sorridenti e indicando Sharon con una mano.

"Ma certo." Il ragazzo diede il suo consenso, come se realmente spettasse a lui decidere.

Immediatamente Andy circondò con le braccia la vita di Sharon e l'attirò contro di sé con decisione mentre lei lo guardava allibita e gli occhi le si spalancavano ancor di più per la sorpresa. "Buongiorno amore", disse Andy prima di catturarle le labbra in un vero bacio. A quel contatto così dolce ma passionale, ogni possibile tentativo di protesta si sciolse come neve al sole e Sharon ricambiò il bacio mentre una mano, come dotata di vita propria, si poggiava sulla guancia di Andy per una tenera carezza.

Rusty, che arrivava proprio in quel momento, si bloccò sulla porta. "Ehi voi, credevo avessimo un accordo per questo!"

Pur allontanandosi un po' da Sharon, Andy non la liberò completamente, impedendole così di scappare via. "Gli accordi sono la specialità di tua madre, non mia, spiacente. E poi ogni tanto uno strappo alle regole è piacevole. Ormai sono quasi riuscito a convincere anche vostra madre, vero Sharon?", aggiunse guardandola con un sorriso sornione e sollevando velocemente entrambe le sopracciglia.

"Giusto tenente, sono d'accordo" annuì energicamente Ricky prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Rusty. "Dunque sei tu, fratellino, ad avere problemi con le effusioni pubbliche."

"Io non ho nessun problema", il ragazzo prese posto al tavolo da pranzo, "solo preferisco non vedere. Per te è più facile, non sei qui tutto il tempo, se li lasciassi fare…beh, lo zucchero preso a grandi dosi non è una buona cosa, se capisci cosa intendo."

Sharon alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di rivolgere a entrambi i sui figli lo sguardo severo da Darh Raydor. "Adesso basta, state esagerando. La vita di coppia mia e di Andy riguarda solo noi, chiaro? E adesso mangiate." Sapeva benissimo che si stavano divertendo a provocarla e che non c'era nessuna malizia in loro, anzi era un modo per esprimere il loro affetto, e li amava per questo, ma non poteva evitare di imbarazzarsi con quei discorsi. Perciò voleva sembrare decisa e incutere loro timore, ma la voce tradiva un po' di emozione e le guance erano nuovamente arrossate.

"Oh, guarda fratellino" esclamò Ricky raggiungendoli al tavolo, "hai fatto arrossire la mamma!"

"Veramente era già arrossita con le tue domande Ricky," chiarì Andy versandosi un bicchiere di aranciata. "Ma queste guance rosse non sono nulla di che, dovreste vederla quando io…"

"Andy!" scandalizzata Sharon gli diede una pacca sul braccio. "Non dargli corda anche tu, sono già scatenati da soli."

"Va bene, da questo momento saremo buoni, vero ragazzi?"

Quando Ricky e Rusty annuirono, Sharon poté finalmente rilassarsi. Da quel momento parlarono un po' di tutto ma non della sua vita sentimentale. Ascoltò i suoi figli discutere di nuove tecnologie di cui lei non conosceva neanche il nome, si unì alla conversazione quando Andy iniziò a parlare di baseball e football, rise alle loro battute e ne fece di proprie. Finalmente, dopo molte ore, la sensazione che l'aveva tormentata sembrò acquietarsi pur non scomparendo del tutto.

Terminato di mangiare, i tre uomini misero i piatti nella lavastoviglie parlando dei loro piani per la giornata. Era lunedì mattina e Sharon doveva tornare a lavoro, due giorni liberi erano il massimo che aveva potuto prendersi, mentre Rusty doveva andare a lezione e poi a fare delle ricerche che lo aiutassero a decidere quale nuovo caso trattare nel suo vlog. Per questo Ricky si era organizzato per incontrarsi con dei vecchi amici mentre con la famiglia si sarebbero rivisti in serata sempre che Sharon e Andy non dovessero rimanere a lavoro fino a tardi.

Sharon stava prendendo distintivo e pistola dal mobile dell'ingresso quando l'iPad di Ricky segnalò una notifica e lei lo vide leggere il messaggio con una strana espressione. "Qualche problema? I tuoi amici hanno annullato l'appuntamento?"

"No mamma, si tratta di un'applicazione che ho installato da poco. Mi invia una segnalazione ogni volta che il nome di uno dei miei contatti viene citato su un sito internet. È così che ho saputo delle recensioni sull'ultimo spettacolo di Emily e dei nuovi casi di papà."

Rusty si avvicinò a sbirciare da sopra la spalla del fratello. "E questa volta di chi si tratta?"

"Di mamma, diversi siti giornalistici la citano." Ricky continuò a scorrere il touchscreen con sguardo interessato.

Andy si grattò il mento. "Forse per il triplo omicidio che abbiamo risolto la settimana scorsa? Vostra madre è stata davvero brillante e dovevate vedere come quel verme è crollato quando l'ha interrogato."

Ricky fece segno di no con la testa. "E' qualcosa di molto più vecchio. Qui dice riaperto il caso Lloyd. L'ex ufficiale di polizia, che si trova in carcere dal 2008, potrebbe ottenere il riesame del suo processo. L'avvocato porta nuove prove e un supertestimone. Ti ricordi questo tizio, mamma?"

Se lo ricordava? Non avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo neanche volendo. E aveva sperato di non sentirne parlare mai più. Ma, a quanto sembrava, il suo desiderio sarebbe rimasto tale.

"Wow, il caso Lloyd," Andy era sinceramente sorpreso. "Uno dei più grandi successi di vostra madre quando era agli Affari Interni. Un paio d'anni prima che iniziasse a collaborare con il Capo Johnson e la Major Crimes. Fu un'indagine lunga e complessa, un vero caso mediatico, i giornalisti cercavano in tutti i modi di avere delle dichiarazioni da vostra madre ma lei non cedette neanche dopo la condanna. Ricordo che alcuni giornali non furono per niente gentili con lei per questo suo silenzio. E anche all'interno del dipartimento ci furono diverse tensioni."

Sharon, il viso completamente inespressivo e lo sguardo fisso davanti a lei come se stesse riportando alla memoria dei ricordi sgradevoli, si lasciò scappare un _"non hai idea quante."_ Poi scosse la testa e prese la borsa, pronta ad uscire.

"Dai mamma, dicci di più, non puoi lasciarci così."

Rusty sembrava molto curioso. La tipica curiosità dei giornalisti, pensò lei, simile a quella con cui si era scontrata diversi anni prima. Ma, oggi come allora, lei non avrebbe discusso di quel caso con nessuno. "E' una storia del passato Rusty, e lì deve rimanere. Non è materiale per il tuo vlog, e non farmelo ripetere." Il tono della sua voce doveva essere stato più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto, perché tutti e tre gli uomini la guardarono sorpresi e un po' preoccupati.

Andy si schiarì la gola. "Adesso è ora di andare, si sta facendo tardi. Buona giornata ragazzi." Mise una mano sulla schiena di Sharon e la guidò fuori dalla porta. Doveva ammetterlo, era sorpreso della sua reazione, della sua reticenza a parlare di quella che lei stessa aveva definito una storia del passato, ma preferì non darlo a vedere. In fondo, si disse, a quei tempi lui non conosceva bene Sharon e tutto quello che aveva saputo del caso Lloyd gli era arrivato da voci di corridoio o dai documenti ufficiali disponibili. E, lui lo sapeva bene, in quelle carte c'erano solo delle mezze verità, i fatti descritti erano la punta dell'iceberg, la parte più consistente restava ben nascosta, soprattutto ciò che riguardava le pressioni e gli scontri interni. La verità era privilegio di pochi, dei diretti interessati e di pochissime altre persone. E spesso, più di un privilegio si trattava di un peso che gravava soprattutto sulle spalle dalle persone corrette e oneste come Sharon.

Quando si fermarono davanti all'ascensore le prese il mento tra le dita e, sollevandole il viso, la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. "Sharon, stai bene?" le domandò dolcemente scrutandola con occhi gentili. Il buon umore che aveva avuto durante la colazione era chiaramente scomparso, ora sul suo volto vedeva solo tensione e preoccupazione. Per lui, che riusciva ormai a leggerla come un libro aperto, era chiaro che qualcosa l'aveva turbata ed era successo appena era stato pronunciato il nome Lloyd. In ogni caso non le avrebbe chiesto direttamente se volesse parlarne, sapeva che insistere quando lei era di quell'umore sarebbe stato peggio, l'avrebbe solo fatta chiudere ancora di più a riccio.

Sharon era così, aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi e lui ormai aveva imparato a conoscerli e a rispettarli, perciò avrebbe aspettato che fosse lei a scegliere il momento per sfogarsi. Per ora si sarebbe limitato a farle capire che lui era lì per lei, con lei. Sempre.

E Sharon lo capì. Gli sorrise e addolcì lo sguardo accarezzandogli un braccio. "Tutto bene, tranquillo. E ora sbrighiamoci prima che Provenza ci telefoni esasperato lamentandosi di essere sepolto dalle scartoffie."

Appena arrivati alla Major Crimes, Sharon salutò frettolosamente la squadra e si diresse immediatamente alla scrivania di Provenza. Se c'era qualcuno che poteva sapere meglio cosa stava accadendo, quello era il vecchio tenente, era lì da molti anni e aveva le conoscenze giuste. Non che lei non le avesse, in fondo era stato un suo caso e nessuno si sarebbe sorpreso se avesse fatto un paio di chiamate per saperne di più, ma prima di mettersi in gioco personalmente sperava di riuscire ad avere qualche altro dettaglio. _Sempre meglio sapere chi o cosa devi affrontare, si evitavano inutili rischi per sé stessi e per gli altri_. Era una delle regole che l'aveva sempre accompagnata nel suo lavoro.

"Tenente, cosa sappiamo della riapertura del caso Lloyd?" chiese quindi senza troppi preamboli.

"Le belle notizie viaggiano veloci a quanto vedo." Il tenente posò il giornale che stava leggendo sula scrivania e ne indicò il titolo in prima pagina. "Cosa sappiamo…oltre al fatto che l'hanno riaperto?"

Sharon mise le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò severa. "Tenente, non ho per nulla voglia di scherzare."

"Scherzare? Pensa che stia scherzando?" Si passò una mano sul viso e la guardò sconsolato. "Nessuno parla, è tutto un dannatissimo segreto! Nuove prove dicono, e chi le ha mai viste! Un supertestimone? E chi lo conosce! E come se non bastasse, per peggiorare tutto questo casino, il procuratore che si occupò del caso è morto."

Sharon annuì. "Si, Frank ha avuto un incidente d'auto due anni fa."

Se qualcuno si sorprese che il Capitano chiamasse per nome il Procuratore Allen, beh, nessuno lo diede a vedere anche se Andy e Provenza si scambiarono un'occhiata veloce.

"Esatto", riprese Provenza. Ma una cosa sono riuscito a saperla e, mi creda Capitano, non le piacerà come non è piaciuta a me. So chi è il nuovo procuratore che si occuperà del processo e vi dico che, mentre con Allen si poteva parlare, il nuovo DDA non è certo un tipo disponibile."

"Lo conosciamo?" si intromise Amy.

"Eccome Sykes, eccome. È la nostra cara Emma Rios. Perciò se vuole sapere qualcosa, beh, buona fortuna Capitano."

Sharon alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata ed emise un profondo sospiro.

"Capitano, mi spiace portare altre brutte notizie", intervenne il tenente Tao, "ma ha chiamato il Capo Taylor. Vuole vederla tra mezz'ora nel suo ufficio e le comunica che ci sarà anche il Capitano Morrison."

"Il tuo sostituto agli Affari Interni?" la sorpresa nel tono di Andy era evidente. "Sharon, ma cosa sta succedendo?"

"Non lo so Andy, davvero non lo so. Ma voglio scoprirlo presto." Li guardò con un mezzo sorriso di circostanza. "Bene signori, questa non è una nostra indagine perciò non dovete preoccuparvene. Ora vado nel mio ufficio." Prese il giornale che fino a qualche minuto prima era tra le mani di Provenza. "Se non le dispiace, porto questo con me. Grazie a tutti."

"Sharon…" Andy allungò la mano per sfiorarle un braccio, ma lei si limitò a un cenno e a un sorriso che sembrava più che altro una smorfia prima di sparire oltre la porta, richiudendola con un colpo secco più forte del solito.

Andy e Provenza si scambiarono un'altra occhiata, questa volta più tesa della precedente. Era chiaro che qualcosa di grosso stava per succedere e il colloquio per cui Sharon era stata convocata da Taylor ne era la conferma. Potevano esserci degli sbagli o delle irregolarità nelle indagini condotte dal Capitano otto anni prima? L'avvocato di Lloyd avrebbe potuto utilizzarle per riaprire il caso? Di sicuro c'erano cose del passato di Sharon, di quando svolgeva il suo vecchio lavoro, che non sapevano e che non avrebbero mai saputo, questioni che probabilmente riguardavano sia la sua vita lavorativa sia quella privata. Ma poteva esserci qualcosa di negativo in quel passato? Qualcosa che avrebbe potuto cambiare l'opinione che avevano di lei che ormai per Provenza era una buona amica e un ottimo superiore, e per Andy addirittura la donna che amava? No, pensarono entrambi, difficile, anzi impossibile.

Sharon Raydor, la donna delle regole e dei protocolli non poteva avere quel tipo di segreti.

Intanto, al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti, Sharon era appoggiata con la schiena contro la porta, cercando di mantenersi calma. Quella dannata sensazione, quel doloroso nodo allo stomaco, era tornato più forte di prima, tanto forte che persino respirare le era diventato difficile.

Tirò le tende e andò a sedersi alla scrivania. Mise il giornale davanti a sé e iniziò a leggere, ma dopo sole poche righe le fu impossibile concentrarsi. I ricordi la chiamavano inesorabilmente.

Chiuse gli occhi, si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia e finalmente permise al passato di riaffiorare con tutta la sua forza, nitido e tangibile come se gli ultimi otto anni non fossero mai esistiti.


	3. Chapter 3

_**\- Io non possiedo nulla, Major Crimes e i suoi personaggi appartengono a TNT.**_

 _ **\- La storia è ambientata tra le stagioni 4 e 5.**_

 _ **N.d.A.: Grazie per i vostri commenti, sono felice che la storia vi piaccia.**_ **Scusate la lunga attesa.**

 **N.d.A.: Le parti in corsivo sono ambientate nel passato**

 _ **Febbraio 2008**_

 _Anche quella sera aveva fatto tardi, ormai era diventata un'abitudine. Guardò l'orologio che portava al polso: le 21.00! stava nel suo ufficio agli Affari Interni molto più che a casa._

 _Ma in fondo non era poi tanto male, almeno rimanendo lì si portava avanti con il lavoro, nel suo appartamento si sarebbe ritrovata da sola, con un bicchiere di vino in mano, a chiedersi quando i suoi figli sarebbero tornati a farle visita e a rimuginare su quanto solitaria stesse diventando la sua vita._

 _Abbassò lo sguardo sulle carte che aveva sulla scrivania e ci picchiettò sopra con la penna. Se quel caso si fosse rivelato serio anche solo la metà di quanto sembrava, il colpo per il LAPD sarebbe stato tremendo, e lei occupandosene rischiava di essere anche più sola e malvista del solito nel Dipartimento. Già adesso non aveva un gran numero di sostenitori, non era possibile con il lavoro che faceva. Tutti quanti si limitavano a pensare – e spesso dire – che gli Affari Interni erano la rovina del LAPD, dei "falsi" poliziotti che impedivano a quelli veri di fare il loro lavoro con norme assurde e che addirittura e spesso rovinavano la vita e la carriera a persone perbene._

 _Nessuno si sforzava di capire. Tutti loro erano poliziotti, tutti loro avevano fatto lo stesso giuramento – proteggere e servire la popolazione di LA – e l'intervento degli Affari Interni non avveniva per gioco o per vendetta, era necessario per investigare gli appartenenti alla forza di polizia sospettati di aver infranto la legge, di aver avuto una cattiva condotta o un comportamento criminale. Nessuno veniva condannato senza un'indagine giusta e completa, così come avveniva per le rapine, i rapimenti e gli omicidi. Certo, quando un reato era commesso da chi aveva giurato di combatterli, quel reato diventava ancora più vile e difficilmente accettabile ma, in ogni caso, alla fine a prevalere dovevano essere la legge e la giustizia._

 _E lei aveva dedicato la sua vita alla legge e alla giustizia. E il caso di cui si stava occupando in quel momento non faceva alcuna differenza, non importava chi vi fosse coinvolto._

 _In realtà non era ancora un vero e proprio caso, ma un'indagine preliminare basata su alcune segnalazioni arrivate al suo ufficio. La prima telefonata anonima era arrivata subito dopo le feste di Natale, il detective che aveva risposto aveva trascritto tutto come sempre ma l'aveva bollata subito come un cumulo di balle, il tentativo di ritorsione di qualche sbandato nei confronti del poliziotto che lo aveva arrestato. Ma poi le segnalazioni erano continuate, al ritmo quasi di una al giorno, ed erano sempre ben dettagliate, con date, cifre, luoghi, perciò era diventato impossibile non aprire un fascicolo di indagine. L'aveva fatto lei stessa, informando la sua squadra che se ne sarebbe occupata in prima persona e i suoi uomini avevano capito. Non si trattava di mancanza di fiducia in loro, il problema era che trattare quel caso avrebbe potuto rovinare la carriera e la reputazione di chi lo conduceva, specialmente se si fosse rivelato un bluff, e lei non era tipo da mettere a rischio gli altri se poteva evitarlo. Certo, avrebbe avuto bisogno del loro aiuto, ma tutte le responsabilità sarebbero state sue. E poi c'era un'altra questione da considerare, una possibile fuga di notizie e quindi un conseguente inquinamento delle prove prima che potesse verificarle. Meno persone erano coinvolte, più facile sarebbe stato per lei gestire il tutto._

 _Il Capo Pope, con cui aveva avuto un incontro giusto quella mattina, era dello stesso parere. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che Pope volesse il massimo riserbo e la verifica di ogni più piccolo dettaglio prima di rivolgere un'accusa formale a un alto ufficiale in grado del suo Dipartimento. Quando si raggiungeva una posizione come quella di Will Pope, si smetteva di essere poliziotti e ci si trasformava in politicanti ed equilibristi, sempre in cerca del modo migliore per rendere tutti contenti e non irritare nessuno, si trattasse del sindaco, dei giornalisti o degli uomini al suo comando. "Sono certo, Capitano, che lei agirà nell'interesse del Dipartimento e che sarà discreta come sempre", le aveva detto con un sorriso ma con tono di comando._

 _Un muscolo era guizzato sulla guancia del Capo e una buona dose di preoccupazione era apparsa nei suoi occhi quando gli aveva risposto senza esitare che se l'interesse del Dipartimento era eliminare gli elementi di disturbo al suo interno, senza subire pressioni o fare favoritismi, allora sì, avrebbe agito come sempre._

Sharon si sistemò meglio sulla sedia. A ripensarci adesso, a otto anni di distanza, la paura che aveva scorto sul viso di Pope alla sua risposta, la faceva sorridere. Già a quel tempo circolavano voci di una sua possibile candidatura a capo della polizia e molto dipendeva dalla sua capacità di gestire situazioni come quella. Accusare Martin Lloyd, Comandante della sezione antidroga, di corruzione, appropriazione indebita del denaro sequestrato nelle retate e addirittura di spaccio di droga in accordo con i cartelli messicani, aveva provocato un terremoto catastrofico. Fino a quel momento Lloyd era un'istituzione all'interno della polizia di LA, addirittura un eroe per la comunità grazie al suo costante impegno per liberare le strade della città da droghe e spacciatori. Grazie al lui e ai suoi uomini la città era diventata più sicura e ben presto anche la stampa aveva iniziato a occuparsi delle gesta del Comandante Lloyd esaltandone il grande coraggio, le capacità investigative e i risultati ottenuti. Risultati che gli erano valsi anche diversi riconoscimenti ufficiali consegnatigli dal Sindaco e da Pope stesso.

Essere troppo morbidi avrebbe scatenato le proteste di quella parte di giornalisti e cittadini che vedevano nel LAPD un mondo a parte e nei poliziotti degli arroganti prepotenti che volevano far rispettare le regole agli altri, ma non esitavano a trarre vantaggio dalla loro posizione a scapito della giustizia e della sicurezza della città.

Essere troppo duri avrebbe risvegliato chi invece proteggeva a spada tratta i poliziotti, ritenendoli sottostimati e sottopagati per il servizio che fornivano alla città a rischio della propria vita, e avrebbe creato enormi tensioni all'interno dello stesso Dipartimento. Cosa quest'ultima che, in effetti, era successa, come ricordato da Andy quella mattina, poiché quello che aveva scoperto procedendo con le indagini non le aveva certo permesso di essere gentile.

 _ **Aprile 2008**_

 _Insieme alla sua squadra del FID stava rientrando da una scena del crimine, una sparatoria che aveva coinvolto tre agenti, per fortuna senza conseguenze gravi per nessuno e che si sarebbe risolta velocemente, quando, nella hall del Police Administration Building, la sua attenzione fu attirata da un gruppo di poliziotti, alcuni in borghese, altri in divisa, che la fissavano con espressione torva. Era abituata a certi sguardi, quando lei entrava in azione, un poliziotto stava per finire nei guai, e tutti gli altri tendevano a essere solidali con il collega coinvolto. E quella volta non faceva eccezione. Non le ci volle molto, infatti, a riconoscere in quel gruppo detective e agenti dell'antidroga, tutti agli ordini del comandante Lloyd. Come aveva temuto, non appena aveva iniziato a verificare le informazioni delle segnalazioni anonime, controllando i verbali e le prove archiviate e avvicinando alcuni informatori di sua fiducia, le voci avevano iniziato inevitabilmente a circolare, ed erano ben presto arrivate alle orecchie dei diretti interessati. Gli uomini di Lloyd stavano facendo quadrato intorno a lui e avevano individuato in lei il nemico._

 _Ormai si era abituata, aveva dovuto abituarsi. Gli sguardi, le ironie, le offese…si era costruita una corazza con cui farsi scivolare tutto addosso. Lei, a cui erano stati affibbiati i soprannomi peggiori e più svariati, fingeva di non sentire quando venivano pronunciati alle sue spalle e andava avanti per la sua strada. Perciò entrò nell'ascensore senza dare troppa importanza a quegli uomini._

 _Le porte stavano per richiudersi, quando uno dei poliziotti in borghese le bloccò con entrambe le mani. "Capitano Raydor, lei e la sua squadra siete stati sul campo? Per fortuna siete tornati tutti interi e senza neanche una macchiolina di fango sui vostri bei vestiti." Il tono era chiaramente derisorio e con una sfumatura di rabbia appena contenuta. "Il vostro lavoro vi espone a grandi rischi, lo capisco, è pericoloso raccogliere bossoli, trascrivere testimonianze e ordinare a tutti di stare indietro."_

 _La squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con un sorriso malizioso. "Sa, mi piacciono le donne che danno ordini, possono essere molto eccitanti."_

 _Il detective Marlowe, il suo più fidato collaboratore, si mosse in avanti minaccioso, ma lei lo bloccò poggiandogli una mano sul braccio._

" _Tranquillo Marlowe," aveva ripreso l'altro, "non voglio invadere il tuo territorio e poi, per quanto possa essere eccitante, non sopporto chi getta fango addosso ai polizotti standosene comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona. Capitano, lei dovrebbe fare il nostro lavoro anche solo per un paio di giorni e scommetto che le passerebbe la voglia di fare accuse assurde."_

 _Lei non aveva risposto subito, invece aveva guardato oltre le spalle del Detective, verso il gruppo dei suoi colleghi. Alcuni la guardavano irritati, altri ridacchiavano divertiti, uno solo, un ragazzo giovane e biondo, sembrava a disagio e teneva gli occhi bassi. Per un lungo attimo si era concentrata su di lui, pensierosa, poi aveva rivolto la sua attenzione nuovamente al suo interlocutore. Aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto e ricambiato lo sguardo di sfida: conosceva quel tipo, il Detective Sandoval, aveva un fascicolo su di lui con diversi reclami e provvedimenti disciplinari, e non sarebbero state certo le parole di un tipo del genere a preoccuparla. "Se ha finito Detective Sandoval, la mia comoda poltrona mi aspetta e non voglio certo far tardi per colpa sua."_

 _Sandoval tolse una mano dalla porta e iniziò a voltarsi. Poi, improvvisamente tornò a guardarla. "A pensarci bene, anche quando si raccolgono bossoli e deposizioni qualche volta si possono verificare degli incidenti. Mi raccomando, stia attenta Capitano."_

" _Mi sta minacciando?"_

" _Io? Ma cosa dice, è solo un consiglio, non vorrei mai sentire che le è successo qualcosa di male." Tolse finalmente le mani, si allontanò camminando all'indietro e la salutò accennando un saluto militare portandosi la mano destra alla tempia._

 _A quel punto era stata lei a bloccare le porte. Le labbra distese in un sorriso che però non arrivava agli occhi, nei quali anzi c'era uno sguardo glaciale. "Si diverta finché può detective, perché penso che ci rivedremo presto e la prossima volta non sarà lei a sorridere."_

 _Si era goduta il momento, con il sorriso che velocemente svaniva dalle labbra del Detective, poi si era tirata indietro e finalmente l'ascensore aveva iniziato la sua salita._

Sharon scosse la testa. In quel momento aveva sorriso e aveva ceduto alla tentazione di rispondere alla minaccia con un'altra minaccia, cosa che di solito non faceva mai, preferendo le azioni alle parole inutili. Con il senno di poi, e sapendo tutto quello che sarebbe successo in seguito, probabilmente si sarebbe comportata diversamente.

Si spostò in avanti per accendere il computer. Nonostante tutto il tempo passato, aveva ancora sul pc una cartella con tutta la documentazione del caso Lloyd. Per quanto avesse voluto dimenticare dopo che il processo si era concluso, non era mai riuscita a cancellarla, il suo subconscio l'aveva costretta a tenerla lì, nascosta ma comunque presente, a ricordarle cosa aveva ottenuto ma anche cosa aveva sbagliato e perso. Forse più che il suo subconscio, a impedirle di eliminare quei documenti erano stati i sensi di colpa.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Io non possiedo nulla, Major Crimes e i suoi personaggi appartengono a TNT.**

 **\- La storia è ambientata tra le stagioni 4 e 5.**

 **N.d.A.: Grazie per i vostri commenti, sono felice che la storia vi piaccia. Scusate la lunga attesa.**

 **N.d.A.: Le parti in corsivo sono ambientate nel passato**

 _ **Luglio 2008**_

 _L'indagine era finalmente conclusa. Positivamente. Le prove ottenute dalla sua squadra erano state sufficienti per arrestare Lloyd e alcuni suoi uomini con accuse concrete e pesanti._

 _Bisognava essere soddisfatti, bisognava esultare perché ancora una volta le mele marce erano state eliminate dal dipartimento e i cittadini di LA potevano sentirsi protetti come meritavano._

 _Ma lei non poteva essere soddisfatta._

 _Erano stati mesi difficili, tesi e pericolosi anche. Per la prima volta da quando svolgeva quel lavoro, c'erano stati momenti in ci si era sentita completamente sola e aveva avuto la tentazione di mollare tutto. Ma i suoi principi, i valori in cui credeva e la necessità di fare giustizia, alla fine avevano prevalso. Per ricordare a se stesa il perché lo faceva e con chi aveva a che fare, aveva deciso di essere presente a tutte le udienze del processo che iniziava quel giorno, anche se per testimoniare avrebbe dovuto aspettare almeno una settimana, così le aveva detto Frank._

* * *

Frank Allen… era stata una fortuna che fosse lui il DDA incaricato del processo, si conoscevano da tempo e si rispettavano, collaborare era stato facile. In realtà alcuni mesi prima che l'indagine iniziasse, lui l'aveva invitata a cena, lasciandole intendere di essere interessato a lei. Frank era un brav'uomo, intelligente e affascinante, ma lei non era pronta per una nuova relazione pur essendo già separata da anni. A quel tempo voleva concentrarsi solo sulla sua carriera e sui figli che stavano per abbandonare il nido e intraprendere la loro strada lontani da lei, così aveva rifiutato con la frase che usava abitualmente: "sono una donna sposata". Fortunatamente Frank aveva capito ed era rimasto suo amico. Se non fosse tragicamente morto due anni prima quando la sua macchina era finita giù da una scarpata, sarebbe stata la prima persona cui adesso avrebbe telefonato, certa che l'avrebbe aiutata a capire cosa stava succedendo. Lui era l'unico che, avendo condiviso con lei quel periodo, avrebbe potuto confortarla, come già aveva fatto allora.

* * *

 _ **Luglio 2008**_

 _Era il terzo giorno del processo e lei si trovava fuori dall'aula in attesa dell'inizio dell'udienza, ma quel giorno era nervosa, ansiosa. Frank, seduto accanto a lei, se ne era accorto subito e, poggiandole una mano sul braccio, le aveva sorriso. "Sharon, devi essere tranquilla, abbiamo delle prove solide, l'avvocato di Lloyd non potrà fare nulla. Quel verme e tutti i suoi compari finiranno dietro le sbarre per molti anni e tu non dovrai più preoccupartene. Te lo prometto."_

 _Lei aveva cercato di sorridere a sua volta, ma il suo sguardo era stato attirato da qualcuno dietro le spalle di Frank. Lloyd si stava avvicinando, accompagnato dal suo avvocato, dalla moglie e dal figlio, un bimbo di una decina d'anni. Quando si era trovato di fianco a loro, li aveva guardati prima sprezzante e poi malizioso vedendo la mano di Frank ancora sul braccio di lei. Ma quello che l'aveva stupita di più era stato lo sguardo sbalordito del bambino fisso su di lei. Non capiva come una madre potesse portare un bambino così piccolo ad assistere a un processo come quello, con tutta la curiosità morbosa che girava intorno a suo marito in quel momento. Lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenere Ricky ed Emily lontani da una situazione del genere!_

 _Il bambino intanto aveva tirato la mano del padre per attirarne l'attenzione. "Papà, è lei la strega?" aveva domandato al genitore con voce esitante._

 _Il Comandante aveva annuito e si era accovacciato vicino a lui. "Si Nick, è lei la strega cattiva che vuole mandare papà in galera."_

 _Allora lo sguardo del bambino si era incupito, le iridi scure erano diventate dure come quelle del padre. Aveva lasciato la mano dell'uomo e si era avvicinato a lei. "Il mio papà non ha fatto niente, lui è un super poliziotto e tu sei cattiva, una strega cattiva!"_

 _Non c'era stata più nessuna esitazione nella sua voce, anzi aveva urlato a squarciagola facendo voltare tutti i presenti verso di loro, molti dei quali stavano ridendo apertamente. Immediatamente Frank aveva fatto un cenno alla guardia di scorta alla famiglia Lloyd perché li facesse allontanare._

" _Quel povero bambino", Frank aveva scosso la testa sconsolato. "Un padre del genere può rovinarti la vita per sempre, sarà sicuramente un adolescente difficile."_

 _Lei aveva guardato con occhi tristi la porta oltre la quale Nick Lloyd era scomparso, poi aveva sospirato. "Un'altra vittima innocente della mia indagine."_

" _Sharon, non addossarti colpe che non hai. Hai fatto il tuo dovere e niente di quello che è successo è a causa tua! È Lloyd il colpevole e ne pagherà le conseguenze."_

* * *

Non era la prima volta e non sarebbe stata l'ultima in cui affrontavano quell'argomento, e per quanto Frank s'impegnasse e per quanto lei, in fondo, sapesse che aveva ragione, non riusciva a convincersene. Ma, soprattutto non riusciva a perdonare se stessa.

Aprì un file e lo sguardo le andò subito alla foto presente nella parte alta del documento. Si mise una mano sulle labbra per cercare di calmarne il tremore ma non poté evitare che gli occhi le diventassero umidi. Era il ritratto di un giovane felice e sorridente, con tutta la vita davanti, pieno di sogni e di speranze. Ma la cui sfortuna era stata incontrare lei.

* * *

 _ **Maggio 2008**_

 _Il coffe shop che aveva scelto per il loro primo incontro si trovava a molti isolati dal Police Administration Building, una zona della città in cui sperava sarebbero stati al sicuro da occhi indiscreti._

 _Accarezzò il libro di Dickens poggiato sul tavolo, il suo segno di riconoscimento. Non era fiera dello stratagemma usato per attirare lì il ragazzo, ma non poteva rischiare di essere vista a parlare con lui. E lui era l'ultima speranza che le restava._

 _Dopo i primi mesi in cui aveva trovato riscontro alle segnalazioni ricevute e in cui gli informatori erano stati disponibili a raccogliere informazioni per lei, la situazione era radicalmente cambiata, tutte le bocche sembravano cucite e anche le chiamate anonime erano cessate. La sua indagine era in una fase di stallo ormai e, ne era convinta, questo cambiamento era riconducibile al suo scontro con il detective Sandoval il mese precedente. Il suo sospetto era che il Detective avesse riferito le sue parole a Lloyd e il Comandante avesse deciso di passare alle maniere forti per far tacere le voci su di lui. Non a caso recentemente c'erano state alcune morti e scomparse sospette di spacciatori locali, ma alla fine erano state tutte archiviate come regolamenti di conti tra bande rivali. Lei era convinta che gli uomini scomparsi fossero gli autori delle chiamate anonime agli Affari Interni._

 _Per giorni si era interrogata su come poter sbloccare la situazione e la risposta era stata sempre e solo una: aveva bisogno di qualcuno dall'interno._

 _Alla mente le era tornato subito il giovane poliziotto biondo imbarazzato dal comportamento di Sandoval nella hall del PAB. Aveva preso informazioni su di lui, con immensa cautela, aveva voluto sapere tutto della sua vita lavorativa e privata. Decidere se coinvolgerlo meritava una profonda riflessione. I rischi erano enormi, per lei e anche per lui._

 _Come aveva immaginato si trattava di una recluta agli ordini di Lloyd solo dall'inizio di quell'anno. Ventidue anni, diplomato all'accademia con il massimo dei voti, Jonas Brown, questo il suo nome, aveva fatto personalmente richiesta di essere assegnato all'Antidroga. In giro si diceva che lo avesse fatto perché, sconvolto dalla morte di un caro amico per overdose, voleva evitare ad altri ragazzi la stessa sorte ripulendo le strade della città. Un giovane idealista e sensibile, che credeva nel suo lavoro, era legatissimo alla famiglia e agli amici e amava la vita in ogni suo aspetto._

 _Difficile che Lloyd rischiasse di coinvolgere un ragazzo così nei suoi traffici, il Comandante poteva essere definito in mille modi ma certamente non era uno stupido. In ogni caso lei non doveva abbassare la guardia, la sua ipotesi poteva essere sbagliata oppure, come molti in città, Brown poteva vedere nel Comandante un eroe e rifiutarsi di crederle facendo saltare il suo piano. C'era anche da considerare che quando i poliziotti dell'Antidroga parlavano di lei, certo non era per farle i complimenti, e il ragazzo poteva essere stato influenzato da quello sentiva raccontare dai colleghi più anziani._

 _La porta del locale si aprì facendo tintinnare la campanella posta in cima e lei si raddrizzò sulla sedia. Qualunque fosse la verità l'avrebbe scoperta presto, Jonas Brown era arrivato._

 _Vestito sportivo ma di tutto punto, la sua copia del libro di Dickens stretta nervosamente tra le mani, il giovane si era guardato intorno cercando chi lo avesse invitato lì. Aveva sorriso e il suo volto si era rilassato quando, finalmente, aveva scorto l'altro libro sul tavolo. Ma l'espressione era nuovamente cambiata quando aveva alzato gli occhi su di lei. Di certo sapeva chi lei fosse ma era confuso, incerto, la fronte aggrottata dal dubbio e dalla sorpresa. Non era quello che si aspettava._

 _ **Lei**_ _non era chi si aspettava._

 _Prendendo informazioni su di lui, aveva scoperto qualcosa di molto personale: desideroso di trovare l'anima gemella ma timido e anche un po' imbranato con le donne, si era iscritto ad un sito web per single, ma non uno dei tanti dove più che l'amore si cercava sesso, era un sito serio e gestito onestamente. Così, fingendosi una giovane donna che condivideva i suoi interessi, gli aveva inviato un messaggio tramite il sito per dargli appuntamento in quel locale._

 _Molte delle informazioni su Jonas le aveva avute proprio dal profilo del ragazzo. Compreso l'amore per Dickens. Ecco perché la scelta di portare un libro del suo autore preferito come segno di riconoscimento._

 _Intanto il giovane si era avvicinato al tavolo. "E' lei Sharon?" chiese esitante._

" _Si Jonas, sono io. Siediti per favore, abbiamo molto di cui parlare."_


	5. Chapter 5

\- I do not own anything, Major Crimes and its characters belong to TNT.

\- The story is set between seasons 4 and 5.

N/A: Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like the story. Sorry for the long wait.

N/A2: The parts in italics are set in the past

 _May 2008_

 _Jonas Brown sat in front of her. Visibly embarrassed, he went with his eyes from Sharon's face to the book he had brought with him. He had resting his left hand on the cover and he tormented the thumb fingernail with the index fingernail, a gesture he always did when he was nervous._

 _He looked like a bewildered puppy, and this made to feel Sharon even guiltier. He was just a guy catapulted into the adults' world. He made her think to her son Richard, who recently left for San Francisco hoping to realize his dreams._

 _Sharon felt a tenderness emotion so she put her hand on his and smiled when he looked surprised at her. "I'm sorry I lured you here with false pretenses, but you will understand that I couldn't look for you at your division, and I couldn't call you in my office. Do you know who I am, right?"_

 _"Sure I know it! You are famous in the Department. Captain Raydor, the wicked witch of Internal Affairs." Realizing what he had said, he startled. "I'm sorry, I ..."_

 _"Don't worry", she interrupted him with a tap on the back of his hand, "you have chosen the most innocuous nickname. I bet you have heard worse, I even heard them myself." She smiled, a wide, sincere smile. "Some of them are funny, others, well, I can say that someone could be true, but I will not tell you which ones."_

 _She was trying to make him comfortable and, for the movement of his shoulders, she knew he was more relaxed now. "So, you work at the Narcotics. If I can ask, why do you make this choice immediately after the Academy?"_

 _In part she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from his voice, she wanted to see his emotions, his feelings. She wanted to "read" him to decide if he could really help her._

 _"I hate drugs, I hate the effect it has on people, I hate that who sells it doesn't caring about the many deaths that they leave behind them, regardless of whether they are men, women or kids. I know that hate might seem like a strong word, but honestly I don't know how else to define what I think about it." He shrugged. "I want to fight against this plague and since my parent have brought me up respecting the law, to choose this work was a natural consequence."_

 _Well, she thought, if he was sincere, he was the perfect person for the job._

 _"It looks like something personal ..." she trailed off the sentence, she wanted him to be free to not answer if talk about caused him problems._

 _She saw him swallow empty a few times as he wondered whether to confide in her._

 _"I had a close friend," he started with low voice, "we did the school together from kindergarten to graduation. Marc was a good guy, intelligent, kind and scholar, he wanted to be a doctor and he hoped I did medicine too, but I was still undecided about my future. The summer after graduation, we did volunteer at a shelter for homeless. Here Marc met a girl a little older than us and began a story with her. Unfortunately she was a drug addict without intention to clean her up, indeed she dragged Marc in that nightmare. When I realized what had happened, I tried to help him to get out of it but he would not listen to reason. I stop when I want he said, let me to live my life. But his life at that point no longer existed, drugs seized it. His days were dedicated only to research the drugs and the money he needed to buy it. One day he came to see me, I was happy to see him even if I was sick for how he was reduced, thin, pale, emaciated. I let him in the living room and walked away to get something to drink." Jonas pursed his lips and looked down, to recall those moments was not pleasant. "When I returned, I found him rummaging in the drawers looking for money or something to steal. I was so disappointed, so angry, and for a moment I was tempted to throw him out and forget about him forever. "_

 _"But you did not."_

 _Jonas shook his head. "No, I couldn't. I knew that this was not Marc, it was not my friend. My anger wasn't directed to him but to the thing had reduced him like that and also to myself for having not prevented it. So I convinced him to listen to me, it was not easy, we both said bad words to eachother, there was even some shoving, but finally he admitted to have a big problem and asked me to help him. We agreed that I would accompanied him in a community the next day. But I made the mistake to make him go away." He went back to look at her straight in the eyes. "Marc didn't showed up the appointment. The police found him three days later under a bridge with the needle still in the mood. Overdose, only one, cold word to ended a promising young life. A month after I entered at the Academy, already knowing what I would do next. I had failed with Marc but, if I giving my soul in this work, maybe I could save other lives."_

 _As he spoke, he had begun again to haunt his thumb nail. Sharon saw it and covered his hand with her own. "Jonas, stop it, you're going to hurt yourself."_

 _The young man smiled._

 _"What?" She asked._

" _You are like my mother. She also tells me always this words and she held my hand for a while hoping to stop me. And then she snorts when I start again. "_

 _"Well, it is normal for the mothers, we are made like this" she said raising a shoulder and returning him the smile._

 _"So, have you children, Captain?"_

 _"Yes, two. A female and a male. And you remember me my Ricky so much."_

 _Jonas nodded. Pulled his hand away from hers and running it through his hair, he went back in his chair. "Captain, we both know why we're here. At the Narcotics everybody talks about your investigation and I'm not deaf. And I was present when Sandoval blocked you at the elevators. So, enough with sentimentality and pleasantries. What do you want from me?"_

 _"You're a good man Jonas, and a good cop. I knew it since I saw you the first time and today I have had confirmation. For Internal Affairs, for_ _ **me**_ _, you can become a great resource. Lloyd is guilty, him and others men of his team." She pushed herself forward, determination in her gaze, and continued with more emphasis. "They pretend to be honest but really they behave like drug dealers, but this is worse because they dishonor the oath and they dishonor all of us who wear distinctive, including you and me. And they consider people like Marc less than nothing, for them the addicts only are a source of income. These men must be stopped and I am working to do that, I have evidence of their guilt but to do the decisive blow I need someone inside._ _ **I need you**_ _."_

 _Jonas half-smiled shaking his head slightly. "If you had the evidence, you wouldn't need me. If you had the evidence, you wouldn't organize all this staging!" he concluded gesturing before the room and after the books on the table._

 _Sharon decided that say the truth was the best thing to do. "You're right, what I've probably isn't enough for a judge to issue the arrest warrants, but it is enough to know that Lloyd isn't who he claims to be, it is enough to give me the strength to persevere. I'm risking enormously Jonas, and I wouldn't do it if I were not sure of the need to stop them as soon as possible."_

 _"Therefore, you want me to betray my comrades becoming a spy. Do you know how the spies are considered in the Department?"_

 _She smiled and shrugged. "She smiled and shrugged. "Of course I do. Just as us of Internal Affairs. People will give you bad nickname, someone will say he don't know who you are even if he knows you for years, others will not want to work with you and they will do all they can to make your work harder than ever. They will try to put you down, to isolate you, to weaken you, certain moments they will make you to believe the best thing is give up. But, at the end of the day, you will look yourself in the mirror knowing that you did your duty, and that for you serve and protect are not just words but a way of life."_

 _Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. She tried to re-wear the cold mask of professionalism that she had been created in all those years, but she knew that, only for a moment, with the emotions on her face, she had allowed Jonas to see beyond it. She wouldn't have wanted reveal so much, but she could not stop herself. Now he knew her really._

 _"You told me why you chose this job, and I'm offering you nothing but the opportunity to do it right. If you want to save others guys like Marc, then we have to join forces." She paused to allow him to assimilate his words, then she spoke again. "I like Dickens for real, and this quote in particular I hope that real love and truth are stronger in the end than any evil or misfortune in the world. The love we feel for the people who have been entrusted to us, the dedication to our work, to search for the truth and the justice, these are the positive feelings that can defeat all evil in our world, but Jonas, it needs a lot of fortitude and a lot of conviction. And sacrifice." She took her tablet from her purse and, after opening the case file, slid it across the table toward him. "Let me show you what I found, so will be the facts to convince you and not my words_ _She saw him look down on the tablet but not yet fully convinced. "I don't want to force you Jonas, consider it for yourself, you are free to take your choice. I will accept it, whatever it is."_

 _For the next half hour Jonas read the transcripts of the anonymous calls, he evaluated the evidence that Sharon and her team had found by consulting records and archives, and he examined the details obtained from the informants. He made questions and listened attentively to the explanations she gave him._

 _At the end, with a resigned sigh, he looked at her and folded his hands on the table. "You told me that I would be free to decide, but it is not true. The possible choice is only one, and you know which one it is. "_

Sharon got up and went to the window. For the umpteenth time in these eight years, she cursed her behavior with Sandoval in that distant April and in the following weeks too. If she was not so sure of herself, if she had not threatened, if she had controlled her anger, maybe the investigation would not have run aground and subsequent events would have been different. It was all her fault and she could not forgive herself because...

A soft knock on the door bring back her to the present. She adjusted her glasses and smoothed her skirt trying to regain my composure. "Come in."

Andy stuck his head out the door with a reassuring smile that always had the effect of a balm for her suffering. She had only to look at him, meet his eyes because everything became easier, the biggest obstacle was overcome. She hoped that it happen even this time.

"Sharon, the half hour has passed, Taylor will be waiting."

She looked at her watch. It was late! She hurried to close all the files on her computer, then walked to the door that Andy had holding open for her.

When she was next to him, she puts her hand on top of his on the handle and pushed to close the door. Then she lifted slightly to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." A single word barely whispered with her lips still very close to his.

Andy was amused and surprise. "Wow, a kiss in the office! what did I do to deserve this infringement to the rules? Not that I'm not happy with it", he said raising his eyebrows with a sly expression. "Indeed, if we had time ... " he continue, putting his free hand on her side.

"Andy!" She rebuked him with mock reproach. "Thanks for not pressured me, for not forced me to speak. Thanks for letting me time to think and remember. I promise you, as soon as I know what's going on and I bring order in my head, I'll tell you everything."

"Sharon, I'll wait. At any moment, for whatever you'll need me, I'll be there."

"I know, Andy." She straightened his tie, making run her hand slowly on it, a now customary gesture for her and whom she loved to do. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

_**\- Io non possiedo nulla, Major Crimes e i suoi personaggi appartengono a TNT.**_

 _ **\- La storia è ambientata tra le stagioni 4 e 5.**_

 _ **N.d.A.: Grazie per i vostri commenti, sono felice che la storia vi piaccia. Scusate la lunga attesa.**_

 _ **N.d.A.: Non conosco il sistema giuridico Americano se non per quello che ho imparato da libri e serie Tv, perciò potrei scrivere inesattezze nello sviluppo del mio "caso", siate clementi e prendetelo per quello che è, finzione.**_

 **Capitolo 6**

Sharon entrò nell'ufficio di Taylor senza esitazione. Voleva sapere cosa stava succedendo. Voleva delle spiegazioni ma soprattutto desiderava con tutta se stessa chiudere per sempre quella storia in un angolo remoto della sua memoria e scacciare i sensi di colpa che ancora una volta rischiavano di schiacciarla. Appena dentro fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza e rimase sorpresa di trovarvi, oltre a Taylor e al Capitano Morrison, anche Emma Rios.

Come le aveva spiegato Provenza, ora era lei a occuparsi del caso Lloyd ma, da quel che sapeva, non era prevista la sua presenza a quell'incontro. E se Emma Rios si presentava senza essere annunciata, c'era da scommetterci che stesse succedendo qualcosa di grosso e che l'intraprendente e ambiziosa DDA pensasse toccasse a lei risolverla. Di certo, visto i precedenti, non poteva trattarsi di nulla di positivo per lei, pensò Sharon.

"Signori" salutò i due uomini in divisa, "Emma, non mi aspettavo di trovarla qui…"

La giovane si sistemò i capelli neri dietro l'orecchio e lanciò un'occhiata di traverso al capo Taylor. "In effetti, Capitano Raydor, hanno cercato di tenermi nascosta questa riunione ma, fortunatamente, ne sono venuta a conoscenza. Ritengo che sarebbe stato inutile, controproducente e anche un po' stupido farla senza di me visto quello che ci aspetta nei prossimi giorni.

Sharon prese posto sulla sedia indicatagli da Taylor, accavallò le gambe e sollevò un sopracciglio con espressione interrogativa. Emma non era certo una delle sue pesone preferite, ma se era disposta a darle delle risposte, allora era disposta a sopportarla. "A cosa si riferisce?"

Emma stava per rispondere ma Taylor le intimò di tacere con un gesto della mano e prese lui la parola. "Capitano, Sharon, credo che sappia della riapertura del caso Lloyd, era su tutti i giornali e siti web oggi", aspettò che lei annuisse in risposta. "L'avvocato di Lloyd, Petersen, ha presentato alla corte una nuova testimonianza, di una persona allora coinvolta nelle indagini, in cui si afferma che diverse prove contro il Comandante furono costruite per incastrarlo, che i testimoni di allora vennero convinti ad accusarlo con promesse di sconti di pena e assoluzioni. Non solo, questo testimone afferma anche che durante le perquisizioni svolte furono fatti sparire quasi due milioni di dollari". Il Capo s'interruppe, sembrava a disagio e guardò il Capitano Morrison in cerca di aiuto.

Ma questa volta Emma fu più veloce. "Capitano Raydor, sulla base di questa testimonianza Lloyd accusa lei di averlo incastrato e di aver intascato i soldi che mancano. Il testimone è ritenuto affidabile perché lavorava all'indagine con un ruolo molto importante ma soprattutto perché, con la sua deposizione, accusa anche se stesso confessando di essere stato a conoscenza di tutto e di aver accettato dei soldi da lei in cambio del suo silenzio. Seicentomila dollari dei due milioni scomparsi."

I tre presenti nella stanza conoscevano bene Sharon, l'imperturbabilità e l'autocontrollo quasi maniacale che si imponeva, soprattutto per quel che riguardava il lavoro, sapevano che non avrebbe mostrato le sue vere emozioni neanche di fronte a quella accuse ma si aspettavano almeno una reazione, una professione di innocenza.

Ma anche quella volta lei li sorprese.

Si limitò a passare con lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro e a cambiare impercettibilmente posizione sulla sedia, la famosa maschera di Darth Raydor saldamente sul viso. In fondo se lo aspettava. Il suo intuito l'aveva messa in allarme. Quella strana sensazione d'inquietudine e timore provata dal giorno prima e che l'aveva strappata dal suo letto quella mattina presto, si stava rivelando esatta: era in arrivo qualcosa di terribile.

Anche grazie a questa consapevolezza riuscì a rimanere impassibile anche se dentro di lei rabbia, fastidio e delusione ribollivano forti, annodandole lo stomaco. Durante la sua carriera agli Affari Interni era stata minacciata spesso, aveva subito pressioni, era stata trattata quasi sempre come una traditrice, ma mai era stata accusata di aver commesso dei reati nello svolgimento del suo lavoro. La sua etica, il suo rispetto delle regole e della legge non erano mai stati messi in discussione. Nessuna ombra aveva offuscato il suo cammino e ora tutto veniva ribaltato, per giunta da un uomo come Lloyd! Si, delusione era la parola più giusta per definire cosa provava in quel momento. "Posso sapere chi è questo testimone e di cosa mi accusa esattamente?"

"Non sappiamo ancora i dettagli. La sua deposizione è stata resa spontaneamente all'avvocato Petersen e da questi presentata alla corte, ma finché il giudice non deciderà se accettarla o meno come nuovo elemento per riaprire il processo, ne conosciamo solo le linee generali. Petersen, come nel suo diritto, non ha voluto rivelarci tutte le sue carte."

Sharon guardò Taylor dritto negli occhi. "Però non ha perso tempo a parlare con la stampa. Mi meraviglio che non mi abbiano fatto apertamente delle accuse."

"Già, però temiamo che lo farà presto. Diversi giornali negli articoli di oggi promettevano ulteriori clamorosi dettagli per domani" la informò Morrison che fino ad allora era rimasto in silenzio. "Sharon, non devo essere io a spiegarti come si procede in questi casi, gran parte dei manuali e delle regole al riguardo le hai scritte tu, perciò sai che, essendo la deposizione nelle mani del giudice, noi non apriremo una indagine ufficiale finché la corte non si pronuncerà e non ci fornirà tutti i dettagli, ma sai anche che nel frattempo dovremo presentare una segnalazione per probabile comportamento irregolare nei tuoi confronti e cominceremo a fare qualche verifica. Molto probabilmente riascolteremo i testimoni e gli accusati di allora, parleremo con i tuoi collaboratori di otto anni fa e verificheremo le tue finanze." Morrison si sporse verso di lei. "Mi dispiace Sharon, ma è il nostro lavoro. Non avremmo dovuto neanche informarti finché non ci fosse stato qualcosa di ufficiale, ma conosciamo Lloyd e Petersen, non esiteranno a giocare sporco se necessario e a far scoppiare uno scandalo. Dopo lunghe discussioni, il Capo Pope, il Vice capo Taylor ed io abbiamo ritenuto che fosse giusto metterti in guardia."

"Peccato però che vi siate dimenticati di chiedere il parere dell'ufficio del procuratore e non mi abbiate detto di questo incontro!" protestò Emma. "Se il Capitano Raydor dovrà essere processata, questa vostra concessione potrebbe costarci cara. Insomma, dovremmo essere noi della procura ad accusarla e lei conoscerebbe già tutto quello che abbiamo contro di lei."

Sharon non riuscì a nascondere un moto di stizza. "Già pronta a condannarmi Emma? Credevo che il caso Stroh le avesse insegnato a essere più cauta. E comunque, vi sono grata dell'avvertimento ma non voglio nessun favoritismo. Smentirei me stessa, come persona e come poliziotto, se scegliessi questa strada."

"Capitano, non si tratta di favoritismo e non è solo una forma di rispetto verso di lei, vogliamo assolutamente evitare che il Dipartimento venga coinvolto in un altro scandalo. Se il giudice accettasse la deposizione, le verifiche su di lei si trasformerebbero in accuse di corruzione di testimone, appropriazione indebita, costruzione di prove, abuso di potere e falsa testimonianza. Accuse gravissime. Il putiferio di otto anni fa si ripeterebbe con lei nell'occhio del ciclone ma tutto il Dipartimento verrebbe travolto. La popolarità della polizia non è certo al suo massimo e tutto quello che potrà essere fatto per evitare nuovi sconquassi sarà fatto."

Mentre Taylor parlava, Sharon notò l'espressione infelice sul volto di Emma e non poté evitare di rivolgersi a lei con ira appena contenuta, fulminandola con lo sguardo. "Coraggio Emma, me lo chieda, vada dritto al nocciolo della questione."

"Capitano, ha costruito prove o fatto pressione sui testimoni per incastrare il Comandante Lloyd otto anni fa?"

"No".

"Si è appropriata di denaro rinvenuto durante le perquisizioni e ha comprato con quello il silenzio di chi era a conoscenza delle sue azioni?"

"No."

"Direi di smetterla qui adesso", Taylor cercò di attirare l'attenzione delle due donne che continuavano a fissarsi con espressione poco amichevole. "Sharon", insistette, "se le accuse saranno formalizzate non potrò far altro che sospenderla dal comando della Major Crimes finché non sarà tutto chiarito. E i tempi potrebbero essere molto lunghi, la situazione è difficile e controversa. Alcune persone che potevano parlare in suo favore non ci sono più" – il riferimento al DDA Allen era chiaro – "Petersen potrebbe convincere qualcun altro a cambiare versione peggiorando la sua situazione. Sharon, la sua reputazione sarebbe comunque compromessa e allora…"

"E allora" s'intromise Emma Rios, "le converrebbe chiedere un accordo e il pensionamento anticipato."

"Grazie Emma, ma non avendo commesso nessun crimine, qualsiasi accordo è impensabile. Perciò, se i suoi consigli sono tutti così assurdi, farà bene a tenerli per sé."

"Signore, vi prego, siamo qui per collaborare e trovare una soluzione. Sharon, noi due non siamo sempre andati d'accordo, ma voglio che sappia che ho piena fiducia in lei e nel suo operato."

"La ringrazio Capo. Ma non avete ancora risposto alla mia domanda iniziale. Chi è il mio accusatore?"

"Declan O'Connell, è lui ad accusarti Sharon" le spiegò il Capitano Morrison.

Sharon aggrottò la fronte confusa. Si era aspettata il nome di uno dei detective della sua squadra degli Affari Interni di otto anni prima, o di uno dei poliziotti che erano stai affiancati al suo gruppo quando l'indagine era entrata nel vivo.

Declan O'Connell non era per niente nei suoi pensieri.

Aveva sempre avuto piena fiducia in lui. A quanto sembrava aveva commesso un grave errore.


End file.
